Accident
by Kyuu09
Summary: Shou tem um problema com o zíper da calça justo num banheiro público e pede a ajuda de Nao... SxN Alice Nine


Título: Accident.  
Pairing: ShouxNao  
Banda: Alice Nine  
Disclaimer: Não os possuo, mas a estória sim. u_u  
Nota: Dedicado a Mochii 3, finzalizado dia 04.06.2008.

Accident.

[Shou's p.o.v.]

Droga. Não era para isso acontecer... De maneira nenhuma isso pode estar acontecendo comigo e justo nesse momento!

Suspiro. Abaixo a cabeça por uns segundos e logo a levanto, me encostando à porta e descansando um pouco, olhando para um ponto qualquer no teto.

Novamente dou um suspiro. Era só o que me faltava... Por que justo agora? Aaah! Levo minhas mãos ao cabelo e começo a bagunçá-lo.

-Shou-kun?

Oh! Louvados sejam os Deuses que me enviaram um anjo nessa hora tão necessitada! Que... peraí... Que raios eu estou pensando?

Ok, esqueçam a parte dos Deuses e sobre aquela cena anterior, tá? Finjam que nunca aconteceu.

-Shou?

Pude ouvir a mesma voz me chamar, só que agora num tom mais preocupado.

-Nao...- eu o chamei com uma voz cansada e pude ouvir que ele estava na frente do box onde eu estava.

-Shou.. Tudo bem? Você estava demorando então eu...

-Estou com um problema Nao...

- . . .

Depois de 2 segundos de silêncio, entendi que ele esperava que eu dissesse algo.

-Meu zíper... Ele... Emperrou. Não está fechando... - eu me surpreendi por estar parecendo calmo, sabe? Minha paciência já tinha estourado e eu só não estourei o zíper porque seria constrangedor demais ter que andar por aí com a calça aberta. Sem falar que eu podia ser preso por atentado ao pudor.

E ser preso não é algo que iria me ajudar e muito menos iria ajudar a banda... Hum... Definitivamente descontar no zíper estava fora de questão.

Mesmo que ele fosse o culpado.

Mais uma vez, uns segundos de silêncio.

-hum... O que vamos fazer então?

-Por que... Você não me ajuda?

-Ha-hai?

-Ah... Nao... É só vir me ajudar... O que custa? Não é a primeira vez que você me verá de cueca e, aliás, você já me viu bem mais do que isso se você se lembra bem da noite passada...

-SHOU!

Sorri divertido depois de ouví-lo me chamar num tom de reprovação. Apesar da minha situação não ser uma das melhores, eu ainda podia me divertir um pouquinho né?

-Nao...- wow. Minha voz suplicante soou bem desesperada.

-... Tá. Abra a porta...

Mordi meu lábio inferior tentando conter o sorriso divertido enquanto abria a porta e o via com o rosto corado e desviando o olhar, entrando assim que eu abri o suficiente, deixando que eu a fechasse e trancasse de novo.

-Nao... Olha só... Eu realmente não estou conseguindo fechar isso...

Ele me encarou nos olhos e depois foi acompanhando minha mão esquerda que estava pousada em minha boca, e fui descendo devagar por meu tórax, barriga e a parei no elástico da cueca, puxando-o um pouco para baixo.

Ele apenas ficou ali encarando minha mão, enquanto eu estava com as calças abertas, a cueca aparecendo com uma mão nela, puxando uma parte do tecido a mostra.

Foi nessa hora que eu agradeço a minha idéia de entrar em uma cabine assim que percebi que meu zíper havia emperrado. Pelo jeito eu iria conseguir me divertir mesmo com o que poderia ser uma desgraça (ou ainda pode ser se o zíper continuar travando).

Forcei o zíper para cima, e como o esperado, ele não subiu. Então apenas abri mais ainda, prestando atenção ao rosto de Nao, tentando segurar um sorriso.

-Aah... -meu suspiro mais pareceu um gemido e acho que ele percebeu pelo jeito que seu corpo estremeceu, e eu fingi não perceber e estar preocupado - o que eu farei Nao-chan? Não poderei andar na rua desse jeito... Porque não vem aqui me ajudar...?

Ele me encarou surpreso, e engoliu em seco quando me viu mordendo meu lábio inferior, logo depois passando a língua nele bem lentamente enquanto o encarava diretamente nos olhos e me aproximava devagar, me inclinando até sua orelha enquanto pegava sua mão e a guiava até o zíper de minha calça, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Quem sabe... Você não consiga dar um jeito nisso...? - sorri vendo-o se arrepiar, não resistindo e mordendo de leve sua orelha, para depois lamber e sugar devagar - Você tem umas mãos mágicas Nao-chan... Porque não tenta?

Dei um baixo e longo gemido perto de sua orelha ao sentir suas mãos me tocando que apesar de ser somente para tentar fechar minha calça, estava tremendo e com isso me massageava sem querer.

Me aproximei de sua boca, passando a língua por eles, e logo o abraço pela cintura, beijando-o com desejo, sendo correspondido segundos depois, deixando que gemidos saíssem de nossas bocas quando o puxei para meu encontro, nossos corpos se colando e provocando aquela sensação tão agradável a que estávamos acostumados já.

-Sh...Shou....

Ah. Esse gemido. Essa voz chamando meu nome de uma maneira tão sensual ao mesmo tempo tão tímida e apaixonante, fazendo com que inevitavelmente um pensamento passasse por minha cabeça, me fazendo sentir ainda mais feliz por eu ser o vocalista e não você, já que assim eu poderia manter aquela voz tão linda somente para mim...

Porque podia não parecer, (e mesmo que estivesse na cara, eu não me importava) mas eu era... Não. Eu SOU completamente ciumento e protetor quando o assunto se trata da pessoa em meus braços.

Apenas continuamos a trocar carícias, cada vez mais quentes e ousadas, as roupas indo ao chão aos poucos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentamos conter os gemidos sem sucesso, logo nos esquecendo de onde estávamos e o calor naquele ambiente aumentando cada vez mais.

Quando sabia que estávamos quase no nosso limite, levei meus dedos à sua boca, contornando-a e você logo sorriu, beijando-os levemente antes de começar a sugá-los de olhos fechados, numa cena tão hipnotizante que fez com que minha consciência praticamente deixasse de existir e um incômodo lá embaixo ficasse ainda maior,

Relutante de te tomar naquela hora mesmo, tirei meus dedos de sua boca, te observando quando abre os olhos um pouco surpreso, ainda mais quando te beijo sem aviso, logo sorrindo e me correspondendo.

Aproveito para descer minha mão, procurando um certo ponto, e quando encontro sua entrada começo a massageá-la, sentindo sua respiração descompassar mais ainda e quebrando nosso beijo, encostando a testa em meu ombro, me fazendo sentir sua respiração acariciar a pele de meu peito, enquanto corava cada vez mais.

-Sh-Shou.... Onegai... Não me torture assim...

E como eu poderia resistir à sua voz pedinte, tão submissa a mim? Sorrindo, beijei sua cabeça, não te respondendo verbalmente, apenas inserindo um dedo lubrificado por sua saliva, bem lentamente, enquanto você arqueava um pouco as costas, os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, com um gemido ainda preso e somente liberto quando meu dedo finalmente te preenche. Tive que morder meu lábio inferior para conter um gemido porque era bom demais sentir seu calor, mas preferia que fosse em volta de outra parte do meu corpo, que aliás, estava ficando um tanto quanto insuportável agüentar o incomodo que chegava até a doer um pouco. Mas eu sabia esperar.

Com você, eu sempre sabia.

Movi meu dedo, sentindo seu olhar tomado pela luxúria me implorando por algo.

-Shou... I-isso... Não é suficiente...

E quando eu ia começar a inserir o outro dedo, você segura meu braço o mais firme possível na suas condições, quer dizer, nas NOSSAS condições.

Encaro-te interrogativo enquanto você geme baixo e brevemente, sussurrando.

-Não... Pula a parte de preparação Shou... Por favor... Eu não estou agüentando esperar...

Antes que eu possa negar seu pedido e explicar que não quero te machucar, sinto duas mãos envolverem meu membro, me forçando a jogar a cabeça para trás, um gemido alto atingindo nossos ouvidos e logo posso ouvir você sussurrar em um tom um tanto quanto sexy demais, perto demais de minha orelha.

-Onegai Shou-kun... Eu realmente preciso de você dentro de mim...

Como se para ter certeza de que minha sanidade fosse exterminada, você cola nossos corpos enquanto morde minha orelha de leve e a suga, gemendo longamente no meu ouvido o meu nome.

Mesmo que eu fosse capaz de pensar naquele momento, não creio que as minhas ações iriam mudar.

Retiro meu dedo de seu corpo enquanto te beijo desesperado, mordendo seu pescoço em seguida enquanto começo a te penetrar, mas logo paro quando ouço um alto gemido de dor.

Oh céus... Eu realmente não dever...

Surpreendo-me quando sinto seus lábios contra os meus mesmo que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, te ouvindo pedir para que eu não parasse...

Suspiro concordando. Eu nunca conseguia negar algo a você, não é? Agachei-me a sua frente, sabendo que seu olhar estava me encarando confuso, então apenas levantei uma perna sua e a coloquei sobre meu ombro, deixando que minha língua tocasse sua entrada e a lubrificasse mesmo que um pouco.

A cada gemido que você dava mais eu te massageava com a língua, até que chegou um momento em que fui forçado a parar antes que você me deixasse para trás. Pude te ouvir reclamar baixinho apesar de saber o motivo pelo qual eu parei, e não pude evitar sorrir, me levantando e te beijando, enquanto voltava a te penetrar, dessa vez devagar e paciente.

Era incrível como nossos corpos se uniam, se transformando em um único até nos movimentos, mesmo que tenhamos chegado ao ápice uns segundos de diferença.

Após termos recuperado a razão e nos limpando, começamos a nos vestir, e dessa vez eu não tive problema nenhum com meu zíper. Graças a qualquer entidade divina que tenha feito meu zíper funcionar.

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, fiquei te observando (na verdade as suas costas) e me divertia por você sempre se envergonhar mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, me dando as costas ao se vestir, como se escondendo.

Fiquei apenas te encarando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, estranhando o fato de você demorar tanto para vestir as calças,

-Ano... Er... Shou-kun...?

Me aproximo de você e te abraço pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço enquanto respondo ao seu chamado.

-Hai Nao-chan?

-Anh... - Te ver corando enquanto fica sem graça era a coisa que mais amava ver, sabia? - Acho... Que... M-Meu zíper... Ele emperrou...

Sorri malicioso, falando baixo em seu ouvido.

-oh... Pode deixar que te ajudarei com isso...

~Owari~

N/A: título escolhido pela Mochii, por ser um presente de aniversário dela.

E apesar de ela já ter lido antes, e o dia já ter passado, espero que tenha mesmo sido um presente digno para você nessa data tão importante. 3


End file.
